The princess of war
by Latinagal
Summary: Princess Alanna of Thousand Oak always wanted to be a hero. All she wanted to do was to fight for her people and stay strong at the face of evil. A battle comes in Alanna way. Tara her country is in a battle with Tortall. A/J (i'll explain more in fic)


Title: The Princess of war  
  
By: Latinagal (Jocelyn)  
  
Rated: PG-13 for violence and some romance.  
  
Summary: Princess Alanna of Thousand Oak always wanted to be a hero. All she wanted to do was to fight for her people and stay strong at the face of evil. A battle comes in Alanna way. Tara her country is in a battle with Tortall. Will Alanna fall in love with the enemy? Prince Jonathan of Conte. (A/J) Hope you like it. *Romance*  
  
Default- Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce (I wish I had some credit ::sighs:: -_-)  
  
A/N- Well I always loved Alanna and Jonathon fics. . . well I hope you guys like mine. ^_^ Oh and no I'm not going to steal anything from Cherry-Alanna fics.  
  
~*~  
  
Note- You may ask. . . who the hell is Latinagal? Well here's a few things that I'm doing on fanfiction.net if you don't know me.  
  
Other stories that I'm writing: Just a dream? (HP) Almost alone (Outsiders) Left Out (Outsiders) Alive (HP) The Princess of war (Tamora Pierce)  
  
Stories that may come up in the future: Continuation to Almost Alone, Continuation to Just a dream? Another Outsiders fic (when I think of a plot)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter one: Mischief  
  
In the hour of dawn, a girl with long red hair and purple eyes was riding on her horse. She wore breeches and a white shirt as she rode. The wind blew through her red hair as she came towards the kingdom. Her hair is the color of fire in the day, and at night, her hair was the color as a rose. She had purple eyes that were the color of amethyst. The girl is known as Princess Alanna of Thousand Oak.  
  
She tried to make her horse Moonlight to run faster. There was only one thing on her mind. "I'm going to be in big trouble with father," Alanna thought. She closed her eyes and gripped her Moonlight tighter. She didn't want to think about what her punishment was going to be. Alanna wasn't scared of mostly anything accept one person. King Alan of Thousand Oak.  
  
Alanna opened her eyes to see that she drew closer to the kingdom. The place where she grew up her entire (sp?) life. A few minutes later, she had made it to the starting point of the village. There were people on the street setting up for another day. Some people waved at Alanna as she rode by.  
  
"Alanna it's up to it again," people were saying one to another. The villagers knew their princess well enough to know that she was doing something mischievous. Alanna ignored the villagers whispers until she heard a voice.  
  
"Hi Alanna!" someone shouted. Alanna stopped Moonlight and looked to see who it was. There stood a little girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail coming up to her. She had hazel eyes that were sparkling.  
  
"Hi Michelle," Alanna replied. Michelle ran up to Alanna and looked at Moonlight. Michelle looked at the beautiful horse that stood in front of her. Alanna continued. "Michelle would you like me to take you for a ride?" Michelle looked at her with a big smile.  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"I can't see why not," said Alanna with a grin. Michelle face just lighten up.  
  
"Oh thanks you so much!"  
  
"You did help me once Michelle so you I owe you," Alanna said while she laughed. Michelle started to blush a dark red color.  
  
"It was nothing princess,"  
  
"Michelle, I told you that you don't need to call me princess since you did save me,"  
  
"Okay Prin. . . Alanna," said Michelle. Alanne got off Moonlight as she carried Michelle to the front. Alanna sat behind her and grabbed onto Moonlight cord. (okay I forgot what there called. . . horse something?) Moonlight started towards the kingdom once again. Alanna heard the screams of joy from Michelle. She couldn't help but smile for making a little girl happy.  
  
Alanna closed her eyes once again as the wind blew harder to her face. She felt so calm and happy until a few seconds later Alanna opened her eyes back again. They were making the entrance to the kingdom. "Probably father won't know that I was gone," thought Alanna. She had made it to the stalls. Moonlight started to bend down on her knees, which made Alanna and Michelle get off.  
  
Alanna made her way off Moonlight and took Michelle by the arms. Moonlight gave a noise and started to settle it's way on the floor. When Alanna put Michelle down, Michelle still had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Princess Alanna," Michelle shrieked with joy. Alanna started to laugh.  
  
"It's okay Michelle. . . you are the one who showed me the passages through the castle," Alanna said. Michelle kept on smiling with joy as she jumped up and down. "Michelle if you ever want to ride a horse, just ask me," Alanna said. Michelle stopped all of a sudden and looked at her.  
  
"I could! Oh you're the best Princess," Michelle cried out. She ran to Alanna and gave her a tight hug around her waist. Michelle was only the height to Alanna waist but for Michelle age, she was tall. Michelle was a servant around the kingdom at the age of six. Michelle seemed to be the only one to cheer up Alanna when she was down.  
  
"Michelle lets go back to the kingdom before I get into trouble," Alanna said. Michelle let go of Alanna and looked at her.  
  
"I could come with you?" Michelle asked as she pointed her finger to herself. Alanna nodded which made Michelle happier then ever. "Princess it's a great honor,"  
  
"Michelle, you don't need to call me princess just Alanna,"  
  
"Okay. . . I'll try," Michelle said as she looked to the ground. Alanna grabbed Michelle hand.  
  
"Lets go. . . I don't want to get in trouble for being here," said Alanna. Michelle nodded as she and Alanna made their way to the castle. It took a few minutes to get up in front of the castle from the settle. Alanna hesitated and pushed the door open. There were people all around the castle searching for something or someone. . . "OH NO!" Alanna thought. A young lady with blond hair came up to Alanna.  
  
"Alanna! Where were you?!" the girl shrieked.  
  
"Nowhere Nancy," Alanna said trying to act innocent. Nancy just laughed at the sight.  
  
"Alanna, I knew you since we were small girls, you don't need to lie to me," Nancy said. Alanna blushed, she knew that she couldn't tell a lie to Nancy. Nancy always knew when Alanna was lying (sp?). "Oh come on! Your enough deep trouble," Nancy continued. She grabbed Alanna arm and pulled her roughly.  
  
"Nancy what wrong?" Alanna asked as she was being pulled.  
  
"Trying to keep your face from being notice Princess," Nancy hissed. Nancy pulled Alanna down a few corridors.  
  
"Nancy! What's wrong?" Alanna asked again. She started to get furious that Nancy didn't tell her anything, but before she could receive an answer.  
  
"Lady Nancy of Hilland!" someone called behind them. Alanna and Nancy stopped all of a sudden. Nancy almost fell forward but balanced. Alanna struggled not to fall but at the end she did. Alanna fell face forward to the floor. She heard laughter in the back.  
  
"What is my sister doing? Also with breaches?" someone said. Alanna growled, she knew who it was but didn't want to face him. Nancy went to Alanna and helped her off the floor. Alanna gained her balance and turned around to be facing a person she knew so well. The person that had the same fire hair she had and color eyes. . . her brother.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Well hoped you like my first chapter! This is my first Alanna fic so I'm still trying to get use to the characters attitude.  
  
NOTE- Please people. . . don't take my plot. I know some people are taking people plots and claiming it to be their's. If you do want my idea then please ask me first and I will decide. ^_^  
  
~ Latinagal (Jocelyn) 


End file.
